


If I had one wish

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 18





	If I had one wish

“Richie, If you has one wish, what would it be?” Stan asked as they sat together in bed, Richie laid behind him, cuddling his waist.

“Why would I wish for something when all I could ever want is right here?” At least Richie’s heart was in the right place with his compliment, “Why, what would you wish for?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted you to answer.” Stan chuckled, feeling a kiss on his neck from behind. “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me, come on, I promise I won’t laugh.” Richie ran his fingers through Stan’s hair, kissing his neck and comforting the smaller man. “Let it out, baby.”

“I wish that I could be your first.”

“Like to take my virginity?” Richie asked, a bit confused at the comment. He held Stan a bit tighter at the waist and kissed his shoulder, “Babe, you were my first, remember, senior year?”

“No stupid, I meant your first love, I just wish I could’ve been the first person that made you feel all those things.”

“I’m sorry.” Richie apologizes, resting his face in Stan’s neck.

“Don’t be, you can’t choose who you love, I’m just glad I’m the one you want now.” Stan turned his body to face richie, he pressed a gentle kiss to Richie’s lips. “You were my first love.”   
  


“And your last, hopefully?”

“My one and only.” Richie sighed and mushed their noses together, feeling Stan’s breath against his as he held him. 

”if it makes you feel better, I’ve only said I love you to like three people, you, my mom and then my dad.” Richie smirked, ”i didn’t say it to anyone else because I was you and barely knew what love was but now I do and I know that...that I’m in love with you.”   
  


“I’m glad you’re saying that because I got you something.” Stan wiggles his eyebrows, he moved out of bed and looked at Richie. “I have known you my whole life and I’ve loved you since I was seventeen, you gave me the pleasure of being able to have you as my own forever...”

“Stan, I love you too, I’m glad that you-”

“Nope, it’s my turn to talk. I know that you probably aren’t expecting this but I knew I was gonna do it soon and I’m excited but also nervous at the same time, we’ve been together six years?” Stan let out a giggle as Richie nodded, dumbfounded.

“Yeah six, right? Wait- no I’ve gotta think about it, you said you liked me in the summer of our junior year and then we started dating, I’m like twenty-four now, so like almost seven.”   
  


“Holy shit, seven years, how have we not talked about this. Okay, sorry.” Stan starts blubbering nonsense to himself until he finally gets courage, “open the bedside table.”

“I really hope it’s a butt plug, for you, not me lol.”

“did you just say lol out loud?” richie nodded and smiled at his boyfriend, “never mind, proposal cancelled.” Stan joked, looking over at Richie and seeing the redness falling on his cheeks. “I’m joking, I’ve put up with your peace signs and terrible jokes for this long, what’s another sixty years.” 

“I was trying to make a joke but- but you’re proposing to me?” Richie felt his heart speeding up quickly as he began to open the drawer, he looked inside and saw the velvet black box with the gold lining. “Stan, you didn’t.”   
  


“You’re right, I didn’t. It’s a ring in my size so that you can come over here and propose to me, you can get your ring at the wedding.” 

Richie shoot Stan a glance and grabs the box, he moved closer to Stan, “I think I know what my wish is now.”   
  


“Tell me what it is.”   
  


Richie stood in front of Stan and crouched down, bending down to one knee. “I would wish for you to say yes when I propose, will you make my wish come true and marry me?” Richie pops open the box and Stan sees the ring he picked out once again, Richie thinks it’s pretty and the definition of Stan.   
  


“Yes I’ll marry you, this was my idea jackass.” The dark brown eyes meet with Stan’s hazel ones as he stands back up, he slid the ring onto Stan’s finger and just kissed him hard, smiling against his lips. “Hurry up and mark me as yours before the mood ends and I’m not horny anymore.” Stan says, scooting on to the bed and pulling Richie on top of him.   
  


“Now that’s something I can do.”   
  


✨

The couple looked back on that stupid day, Holding each other’s hands during the reception as they stared into each other’s eyes. “You’re perfect.” Richie said as if it were a fact and kissed Stan’s knuckles, “Maggie is begging for us to go and talk to her about grand babies, please don’t make me go alone or I’m gonna day something dumb about or sex life.”   
  


“Let’s go asshole.” Stan took hold of his wrist this time and made his way over to Maggie, “Hi Maggie, thank you for attending, I’m glad you’re here! Especially with your busy schedule, a book tour isn’t the easiest thing to take a break from.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world Stan and call me mom, you’re officially a Tozier and I couldn’t be happier.” Maggie pulled Stan in for a hug, basically squeezing his insides. “Since we’re past all the introductions, when’re you gonna find me a pretty lady to have your babies?”   
  


“Mom, Stan isn’t ready for that type of talk yet, respect his privacy-”

“I’ve been actually thinking for awhile and I’ve looked on a website where I could meet potential surrogates, I don’t want to use my sperm though because I want it to look just like my trashmouth.” Stan exclaims, pinching at Richie’s cheek. “I also kinda wanna go with a girl that sort of looks like me, then maybe the baby will kinda be like our hybrid.”   
  


“Adoption is always on the table though and I’d be glad to watch the rascal with went while you guys are having dates.”   
  


“Did you guys have a meeting about this while I was in Toronto damn, you leave the country one time for tour dates and your husband is already planning for your none existent babies with your mother.” 


End file.
